Electronic systems often include ICs as dice or chips that are connected to a subassembly such as a substrate or motherboard. The packaged or unpackaged IC dice are typically wire-bonded to the motherboard or substrate. In many cases the interconnection between IC dice can be relatively long, and the resistor-capacitor (RC) coupling between interconnects can complicate the interconnection routing and can reduce signal speed between dice. Also, as electronic system designs become more complex, the interconnection of ICs can include additional manufacturing steps such as complex bonding or the adding of a redistribution layer to the IC subassembly for example. These additional steps can increase the cost of the electronic system. Thus, there are general needs for methods and systems to improve the IC interconnection process.